Shining Supernova
by poisonanon
Summary: Sequel to 'Parasitic Psycho'. Stargazer didn't think saving her sister from the stockades would be so easy. Stowawaying in the back of the Elite Gaurd ship to Earth? Not so much. Set after Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Noises break through the void.

The goddess is dead.

The Wasps killed her.

The goddess cannot die.

Noises through the void break.

***

At the beginning of all this, I wasn't even sure if it would work.

You see, every time I set myself to do something, it never turned out the way I wanted.

Something beyond the vastness of the universe always threw something in to throw me off. Whether it be an unscrewed nail, a blast in the wrong place at the right time, or even a simple aft-head to get in the way.

Of course, my nature would never allow me to be put off. I always brushed it off with a smile and pretended I didn't care- that it didn't matter.

It's easy to be me. I'm always happy and always silly and this personality led me to be the biggest joke of the Decepticon.

It seemed like an eternity ago when our leader Megatron was presumed missing. Me and my twin believed that he could not be off-line. He was merely in a situation where he could not reach us. So we stationed ourselves to a safe life on Cybertron and as spies. Me and my sister, no one knew who we were. Our appearance helped…we were only Sparklings. Too young to be in the war…too young to know better…to young to have a choice about it. It was an ideal life. I hardly got into life threatening situations and Flip didn't have to protect me so much.

But then our glorious leader was found, and we had to revert back to the life we once knew. For me, stake-out missions. No one would dare shoot me. Too innocent looking. For Flip-assassinations.

It seemed an even longer eternity when I joined. Alone. No twin at my side. But always with me. Lingering. It was her that drew me to this fraction. I joined for the chance of unbinding freedom. There were other reasons, but that's the problem. I can't think of them anymore. Besides the occasional 'We-get-to-blow-up-shit' moments in this war, everything was all about revenge and power and 'I'll get you one day Prime!'

I joined because I didn't like order and the regulations the Autobots enforced upon my world. Even so, I had a bigger list for all the reasons I should just leave. Megatron lost his sanity way way waaaaayyy long ago. Starscream was just as crazy, and he was insanely ambitious it was creepy, and was a narcissistic bastard. Guess that ambition finally got to him in the end. The Autobots were always on the hunt for us, as was Decepticon traitors. I hated living like this.

The war was done and over. My leader captured, my trine leader dead, and my other comrades scattered far from where I could reach them. Part of my wanted to turn myself in. What was the point anymore?

The only thing that made me stay was the fact that my sister would never give up. The day she joined the Autobots was the day Optimus became a Decepticon.

Speaking of my sister, I had a rescue mission to attend to.

I didn't think it would work at first.

***

Rescue missions weren't my forte. Or anything really.

But it was my sister, and I would walk on a sea of acid for her.

She would do the same for me, and I was due for a favor.

Her spark called out to me, gripping itself in restrained pain. No matter how hard I called to her, she was determined to keep me away. But she couldn't last much longer. I could feel where she was. I could feel her hurt.

The stockades. She was trapped. Like a bird in a cage. And she was growing crazy.

Not that she could get any more crazy then she already was.

Well, maybe there was still a little bit more room for improvement.

***

"SOUPS ON!"

The cheery comment resonated in the halls of the stockades. It was a dark, dank place. A place that sent chills around my body. I could feel it chocking the life out of me, trapping me, restraining me. This was a place worthy of nightmares.

"_Star…?"_

I was hanging, upside down, peering into my sister's closed cell. The window to her door, with bars to reflect her confinement in shadows, was the only view of the outside. She lay, huddled in a corner, her armor encrusted with dirt, and more scratches and scars then I could remember her having. Scars she proudly wore, to show her enemies how dangerous she could really be. Scars that made her polish her armor with care, so they can shine brightly like little war stories against her body. Now they only told the story of a sad, pathetic femme. Her blood-red optics were wide, staring into my acid green ones, as if she could not believe that I was actually here.

"Star….?" her voice was metallic with misuse. She groaned under her breathe, and stood on shaky peds. She looked ready to collapse. But she wouldn't. Because she's better than that.

"Star…" she sighed, reaching for the bars, "I can feel you." she off-lined her optics, and shuddered, "I can feel you. I can feel you." she repeated this mantra, as if she were trying to convince herself that she could. That I wasn't an illusion.

"Sissy…" I whispered, "Sissy, I'm going to get you out. I'm going to blast through this door, and we're going to make a run for it. I'm going to lead the Auto-scum away, and you're going to free our leader." I dropped my audios an octave lower, "I need you to tell me if you're strong enough to do this Sissy, because we can't just break free and go nowhere. We're hunted. We need to free Megatron now, because there's no way we'll be able to sneak back in again. So you have to tell me Sissy, can we do it?"

She looked defeated, and for a second I thought she was going to shake her head, but she straightened up and spoke in a clear voice, strained, but strong, "What are the chances we'll make it out alive?"

I smiled, "Well, if we were normal ruthless Decepticon aft-heads, I say a fifty-fifty chance. But since it's me, I'd say about -2 to a billion. How do you feel about those odds?"

This time, it was her turn to crack a grin, "That's a better percentage then you've ever had Star. Let's do this."

"Kay, stand back against the wall civilian. Or you can stand next to the door if you want. I still haven't got you back for the paint ball gun incident."

"Baby baby baby," my sister laughed, and stepped away.

I blasted the door three times and then I began to run.

"There she is! Get her!" was the snarled shouts from behind.

I wonder how long it'll be before they realize that my twin's colors are black and red, not green and grey like myself.

You have to wonder about their intelligence sometimes.

***

I rounded a corner, and faced a dead end. I could hear their footsteps behind me, and I couldn't do anything but back up against the wall.

They raised their guns, and I held out my hands.

"Okay, okay, I know how this looks, but I can explain." And I fired green burst from my palms.

"Yeah, I'll get back to you on that explanation later." I ran and jumped over their unconscious forms. Left, left, right, right, left, right. And then I reached more doors. Chants and vicious snarls reached my ears. Well, what was an army without soldiers? I fired on the locks.

Deceptions of all sizes broke through the doors. Not part of the plan. It could jeopardize Flip's mission. No doubt the order would come in to double the security around his cell, but, ah well, the more the merrier.

"Ello gents. I'm the new judge in town, and the order just came in. Jailbreak. So break everything you can, and try not to kill anyone."

Their was a murmur of laughter, and I activated my wings, flying over the crowd.

"DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM AND DISTRACT!"

***

Another rounded corner ahead of the army of newly-released savages, and I collided against Flip. She looked worn out, but slightly pleased with herself.

"I made it," She gasped, "It was tough, but I made it. I was already in the cell by the time the alarm was called. It was just a matter of releasing him and then we're out."

She collapsed against me, already in recharge. Getting in must have not been easy. But she was the best. I carried her, noting she was incredibly light. They had underfed her here.

I shouted at the top of my audios, "Cons! Elvis has left the building! I repeat: ELVIS HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!"

They all paused. And someone from the back shouted, "Who?"

I rolled my eyes. Really needed to lay off organic TV.

"MEGS you aft-heads! Now let's get a move on! C'mon!"

***

Leaving the stockades was easy. Running away unnoticed? Hard.

Even with a horde of convicts running around, it was difficult to navigate away from the elite guard. It seemed like they were everywhere. No worries. I just needed a nice little remote area to stake out at and wait for the heat to cool down.

The perfect place popped into my head.

Cybertron's garbage disposal center.


	2. Chapter 2

Cybertron's garbage disposal center was a small one-story building filled with useless spare parts, broken computer chips, and old rusted tools. I carried Flip past mounds of grey and hid behind a particularly large pile. Her head rested on my lap, and she didn't move. With her color scheme, the current passerby might think her to be offline, but she was a midnight black, not a dusty grey, and her streaks of red kept my reassurance, she was far from off lining, but her weakness worried me.

Cries and small booms of electricity kept me updated with the scrimmage outside. I sat, bored, my optics looking 'round the room to keep me occupied. Growing mad with confinement, I wriggled out from underneath me sister to go exploring. Grabbing what I could, I used spare parts as toys. One appliance I picked up looked like a mutated version of Godzilla, a popular monster back on the organic planet earth. The other, looked a lot like Swoop. I set up some of the empty energon cubes so they resembled small buildings, and I relaxed into my own little world.

"RAWR!" I snarled, "Gsh, gsh, gsh, Rawr!" I knocked my city over, making squeaky noises to resemble the squishy human organics. "Eeeeee! Save me! Eeeeee!"

"CaKaaa!" I chirped, "Cakaaaa!" I fell over and giggled. I felt better now. Things didn't seem quite so bad anymore.

And then, a fleck of blue caught my eyes in the sea of grey. I climbed over to the pile where the blue speck was hiding. The blue was covered with spare parts and empty energon cubes, and I brushed them aside and found a large cube mixed with different shades of blue, navy, cerulean. It's warmth flooded into me, and I could've sworn it pulsed in my servos. It filled me like a large cube of high grade, and I cradled it against my chassis.

Blue. Blue blue blue. The same type of blue as the speedster Autobot. The one that Shockwave had murdered. The one that had caught my optics while we spied on the young Autobots at Autobot camp. The one I never learned the name too. I remember he was the age I was now. Young, but not young enough to be kept out of a war. It was quite a while ago, around the time Flip had barely acquired her body. I could remember it as if it were yesterday…..

"_Can't catch me!" I shrieked with delight. It felt good to belong to someone, after many mega cycles of being alone. And she was mine, and I was hers, and we were always together, and nothing would ever separate us. It made me happy._

"_Oh yeah?" she smirked back at me, "Watch this!" and with a burst of speed, she pinned me to the tower we were flying by._

"_No fair!" I pouted, "Screamer gave you a better booster than me!"_

"_That's because the last time Screamer gave you an upgrade, you blew the control room up!" and she stuck her glossa out at me. _

"_Lugnut provoked me!" I countered, sticking my own glossa back._

"_Yeah yeah, didn't you want to catch a good look at the Auto-brats today?"_

"_Do I?" I grinned gleefully, "Oh Ground-pounders, take me awaaaa-aaaaay!" I sighed dramatically._

"_You're unbelievable." she grimaced, "Why the hell do you want to look at them anyway?"_

"_So I can study 'em, of course!" And I crouched low, darting past buildings, "This is Stargazer, explorer extraordinaire!" I talked through my nose, and I began to sound like the many science professors I had back when I was an Autobot going through Cybertron's local university: annoying with a sinus problem, "If you look to my right, you will see an ancient race of Cybertronians, the legendary Auto-bots. You shall see that they are incredibly stupid, but slightly good looking. Oh no! Stampede!" I rushed towards my sister and tackled her, cringing and laughing, "Aaaah! Attack! Sentinel's going to beat the shit out of us with his mutated chin! The horror! The horror!"_

"_Off fly," she pushed my away from her, "How the hell am I related to you?"_

"_Crappy genetics. I AM insane if you haven't noticed."_

"_Everyone in the Cybertron speaking world has noticed. And there's nothing I can do about it apparently."_

_I started laughing and she gave me a glare, which was my cue to change the subject._

"_Wanna hear my theory on why Sentinel's chin is so big?"_

_She sighed, "Yeah, okay. Shoot."_

"_Well, I bet that another form of alien injected him with an virus that made his chin grow. And now the chin has a mind of it's own and it's master plan is to hypnotize everyone to do it's bidding. An evil alien chin! Think about it Sissy!"_

"_Shut up," she growled, "We're here."_

_We landed atop of one of the buildings, and began a stealthy surveillance on the young cadets._

"_That one's ugly. That one's ugly. I'd definitely kill that one," my sister grumbled to herself._

"_Oh!" I gasped, "That one's cute! And he's got a good sense of color!"_

"_You just like him because he's green!" Flip hissed, "And besides, look at him! He looks like an insect and how do expect to kiss him with that stupid helmet he's got on!" _

"_You don't like anyone, that's your problem."_

"_Whatever." she crossed her arms and leaned back, "I don't see what's so great about looks anyway. Beauty is an accident."_

"_You're pretty," I smiled, "Blackarachnia is jealous of you."_

"_That vengeful pest? Why? I don't have a ship full of idiots pining after me."_

"_Because she's just got a hot body. But she looks like crap under that helmet. But us? We're adorable."_

"_Humph," she pouted, "An adorable assassin," she grumbled to herself._

_And then I gasped._

"_What?"_

_I pointed to the future object of my affections, "Look at him."_

_He was a graceful, pretty little thing. With a sleek blue armor built for speed, and a lithe frame. Not pretty. Beautiful. Beautiful. _

"_Oh primus, I think someone just pulled a spark-string." I half whispered to myself._

"_That's no cadet," my sister gazed at him, "He's Elite Guard. Older than you."_

"_Well, someone get me a fake ID because I just became Jail-bait!" I smiled and my optics went half-lidded as I peered at him, drinking the sight in._

"_Yuck," Flip made retching faces, "I hate your stupid blunt innuendo."_

"_It's not as if I mean it." I turned to look at her, "You know I don't like anyway that way. It's just, he's so PRETTY!" I sighed, "God forbid femme's be that pretty."_

"_We're just cute, right?" _

"_You know it!" I snapped back to my original self, "C'mon! Let's go insult someone on a Autobot frequency!"_

And then we flew home.

That must have been around 80 solar cycles ago….

Time flies when you're having fun.

_***_

"Star…" her voice called. No longer metallic, but frayed,

"Star…"

"Hey," I slide down the pile with the blue cube in my hand, "I'm here. No worries."

"Star…" she called again.

"Hey hey, what's the matter?" I took her hand, she squeezed and I felt it. Her spark was hurting again.

"Flip, what happened?"

She coughed and squeezed my hand again, "Star…there's something wrong with my spark," she winced, "It's him. He's hurting me because of what I did to him."

"Who?"

There was a rumble at the door.

We shuffled tighter together, ready to spring, ready to attack, not that Flip was in any condition to be fighting.

But the voice that called out gave me no need to alarm.

"Ello? Iz any onez 'iding out inz 'ere?"

A smile smacked across my faceplates as I leaped up and hovered next to my former associate.

"Blitzwing!"

His icy mood switched to Hot Head, "You puny little seeker! 'Iding out like a weak Autobot! I ought to crush you and-" switch to Random, "Uze your body for a paper weight!" he cackled.

I saluted the triple changer, "How's our ol' Meg's doing?"

Switch to Icy, "The status of our leader iz zecure. The remaining Decepticonz you 'ave contacted 'az done a zatisfactory job repairing the Nemiziz."

"What's going on at the moment?" Flip asked, coming out from behind the garbage pile. Blitzwing narrowed his optics at her.

"Flip," he twitched, "I 'ave not zeen you zince we were on that Autobot zhip."

Flip growled, "Are you still sore about me not helping out? It seemed you guys were doing a pretty good job fucking everything up by yourselves."

Switch to Hot Head," Zilence weak seeker! Your impertinence is not acceptable! Give me one good reazon why I shouldn't tear off you limbz!"

Ahhh….nothing beats the feeling of finally finding home.

After another vorn of bickering, the city outside became silent, and it was time to get moving. Blitzwing cracked open the door to scan the outside area.

"The city haz calmed down somewhat. Everyone iz too shaken to attack at ze moment. Too buzy trying to figure out what went wrong."

He turned to smile at me, "What went 'orribly, 'orribly wrong,"

***

It was exactly as I had remembered it.

The Nemesis , in all of it's glory, was a large, fast ship. It was bigger that any Autobot vessel, with plenty of rooms to recharge in and storage for supplies. There was the throne room, that conference room, and the tactics room. There were many other rooms I had never been in, but the throne room, that was not unfamiliar.

I had been in that room countless of times after being caught red handed of many pranks and stupid things. I was never kicked out, even though it was ideal that I should be. But there was no 'expellable' offences for reeking a little havoc.

After all, sometimes you lose the battle, but mischief always wins the war.

***

The vacant post were Starscream used to stand stung me. It was an empty space, a void that held ghost images. Starscream was always on the right side. Always.

Now it was never again.

Megatron seemed irked by it too. He always twitched to the right, as if expecting Starscream to pop out from the void and attack like he was prone to do. But there was only silence.

Starscream, for what it was worth, was a kick-ass Air Commander. I can remember when he use to, well, attempt to train me, and scoff at my mistakes and glare when I didn't take things seriously. I still wasn't much of a flier, but I can land without crashing now, and I was a pretty good dodger. He smirked at my accomplishment because they were his too. I was his Little Seeker. Still am.

Flip, stoic as ever, didn't' seem to be bothered by the missing SIC. For some reason, I had expected her to. Flip and Screamer never really liked each other, but it was never the kind of hate where they wished the other was dead. It was more like an ongoing bitch fight of sorts. Screamer, known for his BITCH BITCH BITCH WHINE WHINE WHINE attitude, usually ended up directing his complaint spiel at her, even if it started with Shockwave or, Primus forbid, Megatron. And Flip, more annoyed than pissed, always fired back that he was a bitchy little femme and he needed to move on with his life already. Which, of course, led to shrieking and the throwing around of various furniture.

In this room, however, there was never going to be anymore of it. No more games and snide remarks. No more smug smiles or mocking laugher. It was all over. Gone.

And that is war.

***

"Stargazer. Flip"

Our leader did not sit on his throne. Instead, he stood. His frame was vast, and he loomed over us and smirked.

Loyalty was always acknowledged.

"You have done well young seeker." he leered over me, "Most of our Decepticon brothers have been freed. And the ship…." he trailed off and twitched to his right again. The sentence hung in the air and he gazed at Flip.

"Nice to see my favorite assassin walking about again."

Flip bowed her head, "Nice to walk, my liege."

Megatron chuckled. I had never seen him this at ease before. It was probably the missing death threat.

"Report to the medical bay. I want our medic to fix every glitch you two have gained over the solar cycles. There will be cubes of energon waiting for you in your quarters. Dismissed."

Both of us bowed our heads. "Thank you, Lord Megatron."

I hadn't seen a medic in vorns. I couldn't wait to have all the kinks in my system worked out.

It pays to be loyal.

***

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"You again?" Hook frowned as we walked in, "You come in here more often than Starscream."

"Yeah, I missed your ugly face too," I smirked, shaking off the sting of his words.

"Smart-ass kid," he muttered, "What the slag did you do to yourself this time? Walk into a wall again?"

Flip sighed, "Orders from the big guy. Me and Star get the Megatron Treatment. Full package."

"Well frag," Hook began to inspect my frame, "Looks like the Universe is going to Pit. Stargazer did something right for once."

I grimaced in my seat, "The confidence you have in me is astonishing. I'm glad someone believes in me."

Hook just continued mending my rusted servos, "I'm too old for sarcasm kid. It bounces right off me."

He replaced one of my knee joints which was sticking, and then her brushed into my compartment.

"And what's this?" he pulled out the blue cube and I snatched it back.

"Give me THAT!" I hissed, "I found it, it's mine!"

Hook held his hands up, "I'm sorry for violating your property. Didn't realize you had grown attached to a piece of junk."

"MY piece of junk." I stuck out my glossa.

Hook polished me and bent my wings back in place. I stepped away and Flip hovered over the berth. "Same drill Hook. Polish the armor, but try to buff out the scars and I will not hesitated to draw energon."

"Just get on the berth Flip, and don't test me."

He inspected her in the same fashion as me and was about to shoo us away when Flip piped up.

"I want you to take a look at my spark."

Hook was unfazed, but I couldn't repress a moment of shock. I've never seen Flip open her spark chamber before. The damn thing might've been stuck.

"What's the problem?"

"It's killing me. I'm fine most of the time, but every once in a while, I feel like….a stabbing or burning sensation. I can't think straight."

Hook peered at the chamber before taking a peek at the spark itself. It was silver, except for a light reddish tint, and small.

Hook frowned, "I don't see any damage. Can you be more specific?"

Flip flinched, "More specific? It just feels like pain. Like…. Feeling really empty and sad. Or like…it's breaking. Sparks can't disintegrate, can they?" Flip paused, "Other times it feels like someone is hitting me."

Hook peered at her spark sternly, and then he let out a sigh, "I'll run a scan. After that, I'll do some tests and see where it takes up. For now, I want you to go to your rooms and recharge. How long has it been since you slept?"

Flip shrugged.

"I might've guessed. You're not doing you spark any favors by depriving yourself."

His point hit the idea home. Flip might've been a super bad-ass homicidal maniac, but she still dropped like a ton of bricks after going to long without energon.

We left in silence, the blue cube in my hands. It filled me up with a warm glow, like some sort of shield. It was just the thing I needed for what was to come.

***

He called us from our recharge at night. The both of us. We were to go straight to the throne room, and we would make no sound or wake the others up. We were to meet him in private.

We arrived and Hook was there, as well as Shockwave. Taking Starscream's side, he stood. I hated him for being there. Hating him for taking his place as if he earned it. He couldn't even fly. How dare he stand there.

Megatron didn't look angry…but he did look disappointed for some reason. He still flinched to his right slightly, but not a much as before. I couldn't read Shockwave's face, but Hook looked grave.

"Flip…" Megatron spoke in hard, gravelly tones, "Would you like to tell us the nature of your capture?"

I stood confused, and turned to look at my sister. Flip, for the first time since she was created, looked guilty.

"I was captured by the Elite Guard, Sir."

"How did they manage that?"

"By slapping stasis cuffs on me," she spat out, and then adding a grumbled, "Sir."

Megatron snarled, and stood up from his thrown, "Normally Flip, _normally, _I don't call you out on your…sarcastic remarks." And his eyes were livid, "But, Hook has _just _informed me about some _shocking _news about your current state and this is you're only chance to come clean about it."

There it was. That Look. The Look that was given to only one person. The torch has been passed, and now it seems that Flip was the new Starscream. The new scapegoat.

Flip glowered where she stood, and bit back, "For your information sir, I really have no idea what you're talking about. And if I did, I pretty sure what I have done over that past few orbital cycles is none of your business."

For a moment, I thought Megatron was going to strike her, but he just grew more and more agitated. I realized now that Megatron was like those spring boxing gloves. But it wasn't the fist you had to fear. It was the spring, because it determined the power of the punch. And Flip was tightening it with every word.

"It IS my business, my oh-so-loyal assassin, because when it comes to MY soldiers and MY enemies, it becomes my concern," Megatron sat back down and hissed, "Would you like to tell me about it now, little femme? I have called you here, and your twin, so you will not be exposed to any more humiliation than what you have coming." He sat back down and waited. When it seemed that Flip wasn't going to say anything, Megatron sighed in anger, "Fine. I guess I have the honors than."

He turned to me, "It seems that your twin has bonded. Since she hasn't been in contact with any Decepticons, we believe it to be with an Autobot. This will be considered as an act of treason, unless she would like to explain everything."

We all turned to look at Flip, who, at the moment, looked incredibly sick.

"Oh primus…" and she fainted.

I felt like fainting too.

***

"Are….are you…_serious?_" I asked him later, when Flip was safely recharging in her room.

"Deadly." Megatron didn't look at me.

"But…it's _Flip_." I waved my arms, "This is the femme that HATES Autobots if you haven't noticed. She doesn't even call them Autobot. She calls them Auto-scum and she would die before she let them touch her. You _know_ her!"

"Then Hook's a liar?" Megatron growled, "Because he looked at the scans and noticed that their was another presence in her Spark. Is he incorrect?"

"How do you know it's not me?" I argued, "We're twins, we share the same spark. Did he check to see if it was me in there?"

"Yes," Megatron sighed, "He did."

"Then it's wrong, or it's something else." I crossed my arms, "We're twins. I would know before any of you."

Megatron pondered for a moment, as if considering the idea, "Perhaps you are right," He murmured, "But judging from her reaction, I doubt that she even knew about it."

I nodded eagerly, "Yeah! I mean, you think if she bonded, she would've kept it a secret, right? Why would she let Hook run the scan and know she would get caught? It must be a big misunderstanding!"

Megatron seemed to ignore me, and then he turned to face who seemed to be the new SIC.

"Shockwave. You were the last person to assign Flip a mission. What was the nature of her assignment?"

"I ordered her to terminate an Autobot by the name of Wasp. His freedom jeopardized my mission, and he needed to be eliminated before he came in contact with other Autobots. The mission was in vein. By the time Wasp had reached Earth, I had already attacked Ultra Magnus."

Megatron turned to look at me, "Did Flip tell you anything pertaining to her mission?"

I shook my head, "No. I assume she failed, because she was caught shortly afterwards. But I intercepted an Autobot comm. link on one of my recon missions and I think one of them said something about a Autobot Designation: Wasp being terminated from a transwarp explosion."

"If I may add," Shockwave interrupted me, "Blitzwing had informed me about some….unusual behavior on Flip's part. It seems that, when they were all captured and on board the Elite Guard ship, they managed to regain control over a short period of time. Flip didn't seem to…want to help. She remained in her own cell and refused to come out."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. Unusual behavior my aft. When Flip's pissed, she's frelling _pissed._ She was probably still moody about being captured. She's almost as moody as Slipstream." I glared at Shockwave, "Remember when Lugnut accidentally used that atomic thingy when he punched her and her faceplates where so messed up she had to walk around looking like space barnacles nested in her processor for about seven joors? She almost crashed the Nemesis and stole Blitzwing's cannons _and_ used Blackarachnia as a weapon just so she could get back at him."

"Still," Megatron hissed, "I can't ignore it. It's too suspicious not to leave it alone." He turned to Hook, "How long until we can pinpoint where this _lucky mech_ may be?"

"A couple of cycles." Hook sighed, "But we still can't say for sure that it's a bond. It's very weak. I think it's safe to say that if there was a case that Flip merged her spark with someone else, it was done unwillingly."

"Unwillingly?" I gasped, "You mean…that….?"

"It's her safest bet." Hook turned to look at me with a look of remorse, and I knew why.

Willingly, she was a traitor to our cause. Unwillingly…would almost guarantee her a longer life with the Decepticons.

***

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Came the shriek when I opened her quarter doors. Something smashed against the door. It sounded expensive.

"GO AWAY!" Flip snarled, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"FLIP!" I squeaked, "It's just me."

"WELL THEN GET IN!" she screeched.

I darted in and her room was in shambles. The berth sported deep scratches and the desk and chair were overturned. Fist shaped dents decorated the walls.

"_How could have I been so stupid!"_ Flip cried, "_I trusted him and did I ask myself once how the hell did he manage to learn how to mend someone in my condition BUT I WAS STUPID AND NAIVE AND A LOVE STRUCK__** IDIOT!!!"**_ she collapsed on her berth and began to sob. Her mumblings were incoherent and I turned her over.

"-stupid pest stupid insect I just let him do this to me and he made me feel guilty and I felt terrible for vorns and I thought he was dead but he can't be why does he have a constant need to put me through pit I hate him I hate him-"

"Uh….care to share Ms. Flip?" I put on a preppy teacher voice.

"I know who did it. How could I let this happen?" she grumbled.

I waited patiently as she mumbled some more, and then she said quite clearly, "Wasp."

"Hmmm?"

"It was Wasp. He was the only one around when I was unconscious. DAMNIT! I might have been in bad condition but he should've just let me DIE! Why the frag would he want to sacrifice that just to save my sorry spark…."

"Wasp…" I tried to put a face to the name, but then I realized, I had never seen him.

"Flip…that mech? He's dead. I heard from the Autobots myself."

"But that's the thing! I should be dead if we're bonded! And besides, they never found his body! He was mutated…sort of…what if it takes more than an transwarp explosion to kill him?"

"Flip…what the hell are you saying?"

"Don't you get it?" my twin explained, "My spark hurting. It reads to be bonded. Wasp must have spark merged with me when I crashed to save my life, and that's why my spark hurts all the time! He's in pain, and I'm feeling it!"

Her faceplates, all of a sudden, fell.

"Oh Primus! He's in pain!" and she seemed to curl into herself and tried to self-destruct, "I promised him I would get him out….and I failed him. If only I had been there sooner…."

"You're scaring me." I confessed, "Flip, what your saying….that mech you were supposed to kill…saved you…and you became….friends with it?"

"It's complicated."

"BULL SHIT!" I growled, "It's perfectly simple. Flip, you finally FLIPPED!"

"Shut up will you? Shut up!" Flip snarled, "Maybe I was tired all right? Tired of being their stupid little pet that had to clean up their messes. I can damn well be friend with whoever the hell I want!"

"Flip?" a voice came from out side the door. Shockwave. Flip hovered over to the door and opened it up a crack, "What?"

"When you're able, Megatron would like to speak with you," he looked at me, "Alone."

"Fine!" Flip hissed, "Now go away! You're wasting valuable seconds of my life. Seconds I will never get back."

When Shockwave left, Flip leaned against the door and turned to gaze at me, "Oh crap." she heaved, "I am so fragged."

***

Please Review! Hooray for plot!


	4. Chapter 4

I waited nervously for Flip to return. Several 'Cons stopped by our room to drop an insult or just to see if we were here. One mech, a low-life bounty hunter that wasn't as well known as Lockdown, Terrorsaur, burst into my quarters and suddenly announced that he was bored. I had remembered Terrorsaur as an arrogant traitor that had a thing for mini-bots and antiques. I showed him an old human gaming system I had picked up (that would be considered an antique) and we played something called Crash Bandicoot for a couple of hours and more mechs showed up and asked what the slag we were doing.

It had taken Flip off my processor, and I was eternally grateful for a couple of vorns of bliss. Blitzwing, my compadre for mischievous antics had 'randomly' came up with a new way to play video games. Now I was on Terrorsaur's shoulders while Blitzwing carried Slipstream, and we were trying to push each other off AND race our Mario Race Cars.

"Eat shit Princess Peach!" I aimed a kick at Slipstream and missed.

"Go suck a railroad spike Yoshi!" she clawed at my arm and cost me a turn.

"Pit yeah!" Terrorsaur screeched, "Time stop bitches! You can kiss my red aft!"

"Primus DAMN you!" Slipstream kicked Terrorsaur in the face. He almost fell, but I continued to hover and refused to let him drop to the floor.

"AND _Stargazer-rounds-the-corner-followed-by-Blitzwing-whose-trying-to-get-out-of-the-mud-"_

"Puny little-!"

"_AND Slipstream-passes-Terrorsaur-and-is-gaining-on-Stargazer-one-more-turn-ONE MORE TURN!!"_

And then Slipstream clobbered me with her controller.

"Woo hoo hoo!" Blitzwing giggled, "Team _Remedial Kick Ass _haz been dizqualified!"

Slipstream crossed her arms smugly, and I bit back, "Yeah, at least our team's name isn't _Orange You Glad Are Name Isn't Lamer Than This."_

Her face dropped and she smacked Blitzwing, "You and your fucking Knock-Knock jokes."

Blitzwing cackled, "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" I don't know what an orange iz!"

"New game" I announced suddenly, "I will rape you guys in Ninja, because I've got super mad skills!"

"New Rule!" Blitzwing announced, "We 'ave to play it upzide down!"

Slipstream and Terrorsaur bailed out on us, muttering about helmaches, and two younger mechs, Rumble and Frenzy, decided to join.

Turns out they had madder skills then I did, and soon everyone just sat back and watched them beat the shit out of each other.

"WHAT THE FRAG!?!"

Flip had burst in, rather weary and tired looking, only to see about…oh…six cons messing around in our room and she did not seem pleased about it.

"Out out OUT!" she shrieked, grabbing a chair and threatening to inflict bodily harm to everyone in the room. Rumble and Frenzy flashed a peace sign in my direction before scurrying out and we were alone again.

"What's your damage?" I demanded, "I'm not allowed to have some-"

"You never take anything seriously. That's my damage," she hissed, before darting to her side of the room and shoving stuff inside her Compartment.

"What are you-"

"Start packing," she muttered, "No question. Take what you can and fuel up. We leave at midnight." she grabbed an energon cube and drained it.

"Sissy, we can't just-"

"Do as I say!" she hissed, "We don't have much time. I'll explain everything later. I don't know if they bugged the place-"

"No more than usual," I told her, "No, there's no bugs. I would have noticed."

"We still don't have much time, hurry up!"

I stared at her for a moment, contemplating her hurried, scared state, and tried to figure out just how much did I love her.

"How are we sneaking out?"

"Skywarp's on guard duty in front of the chutes."

"Okay," I ran to my side of the room and took things that meant the most. There wasn't much.

"Put that stupid cube away," she glared, "It's unnecessary."

"I'm keeping it."

"Why?"

"Same reason why you still have the tip of Screamer's old null canon the last time you saw him. Now stop bugging me." I shoved in the self-wing repair kit Starscream gave me out of necessity, along with the portable music player and a stash of rust sticks that I had 'saved' from Megatron's secret goodies compartment in his quarters that he didn't think I knew about. I decided that would be enough, even though I would miss my room. Posters that I found amusing taped to the wall and tiny plastic Harrier Jets from the ceiling.

Empty paint cans from my last prank and the gaming system would lay forgotten next to the desk. Maybe I should leave it with Terrorsaur. The desk was littered with my sister's old notes and my doodles.

"Ready?"

"Never. But life moves on."

***

"_Psst! Sky!_"

"Wha!-"

"Shh!" Flip cupped a servo around his mouth, "Skywarp, it's just me and Star."

She dropped the hand and he quivered. I smiled at him and patted hi helm.

"How's Morgan?" I asked, referring to his human pet back on Earth.

"She's-she's doing good," he smiled a little, "she stops going to 'Detention.' That's good, because detention is scary, and I get worried."

"Great Now, I have a very important question to ask you Sky."

He shook, "Questions are scary!"

"Not if they're answered right. Now Sky, if anyone asks 'Did you see Flip and Stargazer today?' what do you tell them?"

"Uh…I lie?"

"Correct," I smiled, "Good answer. Let's go."

Flip sauntered over to our only form of undetected exit. Unfortunately, it was the garbage chute.

"We made our way to the chutes and crawled in, while sky dumped empty energon cubes with us, to avoid suspicion. Now, all we had to do is wait for the atomic dispensary to shoot us out.

"_Hey Sissy_," I opened up the Spark Comm.' Link we shared. We didn't need to open our mouths to have a conversation. Often, we spent our free time in the rec room staring at each other while everyone tried to guess what we were talking about.

"_What?"_

"_You get a weird feeling, like maybe this was too easy. Who'd put Sky on patrol?"_

"_Megatron knows us, and he knows that it wouldn't matter who guards the doors. Everyone likes you too much."_

I quickly thought about Blitzwing, and Terrorsaur, and Rumble, and Frenzy, and a million other 'Cons and I wondered if they would let us through like Sky had.

It might take a little persuading and we might have to call in a few favors and kiss a couple of afts but yes, they would have let us through.

"_Does Megatron think we'll just behave?" _I joked.

"_No," _Flip let out a sigh, "_I expect he thinks we'll be too scared to leave."_

"_Why?"_

"_Same reason why no one has left the ship since we got here. We're hunted now. No more secrecy bull crap and preying on Autobot vessels that happen to stumble along our way. The Autobots know we exist now, duh, and its just a matter of time before the Council decides to let have Cybertron have a Deception Free-for-all."_

"_So basically, we're screwed on both sides."_

"_Meh, depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_On how good we can pull off the innocent sparkling act."_

_***_

We were out, took less than an hour, but we were out.

Now the hard part. Finding a ship that would pick us up.

Civilians-no way. Too scared. Bounty hunters-maybe. Even though they were neutral but mostly Decepticon, with the Autobots as the new king of this playing field, who knows if they remained faithful enough to turn down a bounty.

There were other options sure-but are last choice was an Autobot ship. They'd turn us before we could even raise a white flag and say, "We come in peace."

As out luck would have it, the universe doesn't give a shit about what we want.

***

We flew for a couple of hours and by then, we were getting pretty desperate. We were a third of a way to finish the energon we had, and two joors after that we could be completely out of energy.

With every minute, my Compartment got heavier and I wanted to fly into an asteroid field and lie on one of the rocks.

Something flew over us that made my rethink that idea.

"Aw, shit."

"What are the chances anyway?" I asked, "I mean, seriously, someone in Pit must be laughing his aft off about this."

"Yeah, but we've got no choice," Flip growled. We flew up to the dark blue ship. It was infinitely smaller than the Nemesis.

"Well, they're in recharge anyway," I noted. They hadn't started firing or anything.

"Mistake number one, they've gotten too cozy already," she scoffed.

"Lucky for us," I smiled.

"Maybe."

We flew right to where the hanger was supposed to be. Most hangers were build to alert the ship immediately if someone slipped through, but me and Flip were smaller than the regular mini-bot, and small enough to slip right through.

The hanger was empty and dark. We slunk to the elevator and Flip attempted to pry it open.

"Wait," the elevator would definitely sound the alarm, so I ran my fingers along the key access lock. I didn't have the code, but I might be able to trace…..

I quieted my processor and listened for the code. The frequency from the lock would go to the computer's mainframe to unlock the elevator.

I think the only real reason I was allowed on recon and stake-out missions was my ability to detect frequencies. I was thankful for it too, since my lack of doing anything right should have gotten me slagged along time ago, but that was partly because of Flip too. I picked frequencies up like a satellite. It was due to an accident I had as a sparkling. It was my first flight run, and I crashed into a radio tower. The electricity coursed though my processor and nearly fried me. When I was little….er, I often blurted out what the frequency said when I picked them up. Comm. Links, electrical codes, radio reports, television, encrypted messages. It was a twitch I still had today, if the signal was strong enough. Last time it happened I was on earth, and I freaked out the Autobots when I was telling them I didn't want to hurt them, and then I spazzed out and jibbering on about an ad for something called Extenze.

Anyway, I thanked Primus for making me a bad flyer when I got the code for the elevator and we headed towards the cargo bay.

***

I was leaning against Flip, and she leaned against me. We had gulped down the last of our energon greedily and prepared ourselves for recharge.

"Flip," I whispered, having no energy to open up a link.

"What?" she whispered back, tired too.

"You know we're going, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should go back?"

She was silent.

"When the time comes, I'll explain to you why that's the one place in the universe where I want to be at."

***

We remained in the dark and didn't dare move from our hiding spot behind the crates of energon, in fear of someone walking in while we wandered around the room. We talked through our Spark bond when we had the strength to. I'd tell her about all the things she missed while she was away, like how me and this other femme, D-Cal, tried to fill Oilslick's helmet with whipped cream, and when I was flying near Cybertron (My insignia was off to avoid confrontation) in an asteroid belt and I got hit. This red and orange mech came to help me out. His name was Rodimus, and he was a Prime. He was an okay guy, but half-way into our conversation about flying safety I noticed he was desperately trying to flirt with me. Flip internally laughed at that. When I asked her why she said she knew for a FACT that Rodimus had a crush on Optimus Prime. I laughed too.

She told me about Wasp. When I asked did she think he was cute, she darted around the question and described to me what he looked liked, and then I realized it must have been that same mech with the 'Stupid Helmet' I thought was cute all those years ago when spying was just a past time. I didn't say anything about it. She seemed to like him, from the way she talked about him. I noticed something else too. For the last couple of cycles, Flip seemed very guilt. Hopeless. Like she had given up on trying and she had a Whatever attitude about it. There was something now. A spark. Hopeful.

"Hey Sissy, did Megs ever tell-"

The door slid open and we straightened up like rods. We didn't move, and we tried to hush our systems. I wanted to shut down, my own servos clutched at my mouth. Flip did the same.

The footsteps were heavy, and they ventured to the other side of the room. We both calmed down considerably, and sat-waiting patiently.

We were safe and then-

"Hey Boss-bot!" called a cheery voice.

"Bumblebee, will you help ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…….."

That's all I heard after that. The mech that had entered the room walked in with a portable television. I felt its frequency. I felt it! It seemed like it boomed all around from every direction. I bit down on my mouth and curled into myself- feeling as if I was going to fly into a million pieces.

I don't know why it was affecting me. I could feel all kinds of frequencies all around me, but they didn't bother me. That TV shouldn't. It wasn't even strong enough to power a servo! What the frag, Primus?

"MMMMMMMMMM-" I began to hum which alerted my sister to my plight. She wrapped one arm over my shoulder and pulled me towards her chest, smothering me.

I couldn't hear what was going on and maybe they were almost gone and I screamed.

"Kzzzzzzzttttt- English 101. Remedial kick-ass Zzzzzzzzzttt no no fat person Bzzzzzzzztttt I drive really slow in the ultra kaaaaaaaaaaaaaccckkkkkkk not this beach again kzzzzzzzzzzztttttt you challenge my sword no yes no kzzzzzzzz false black bears rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr oh how it pains me to do this raaaaaaacccc cosmic- BITCH!"

I continued to scream and splutter and I cried. _I always screw everything up!_

By then Prime had found us and we were royally fragged. While I screeched out, Flip grabbed my servo and we flew out of the cargo bay. Blowing a hole through the elevator, then flying up until we reached the next elevator door. We blew a hole through that one too and tried to find a way out. I was far enough from the TV to revert back to normal, but it was redundant anyway. The alarm sounded. I began to scream a wordless shriek.

We flew around the ship, looking for a way out, a chute, a window- anything! Someone, in the middle of it all, screamed, "Catch them!" I sensed something flying after us, and Flip was pulling my arm off and I was screaming and someone was cursing.

And then Flip pulled down and we were too low! We flew and rounded a corner and then -BLAM!

Impact.

Me and Flip were thrown backwards into a collapsed heap on the floor.

The Autobots surrounded us, and we were shocked into silence.

"Uh," I held up me hand and smiled nervously, "Ba weep grah nah weep nini bon."

***

Questions? Comments? Cookies?

Oh, and I want to add that the character D-Cal that was mentioned in this chapter belongs to my friend Irrepressable.


End file.
